the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fenian Brotherhood
"Erin Go Bragh!" The Fenian Brotherhood is the Chapter formed after the whole of the Irish people. Stretching far back into prehistory, what today is called the Fenian Brotherhood are heirs to the Celtic peoples who once ruled Europe. They claim Ireland and all her people and their descendants as their ethnic group and through them the Chapter maintains a global presence. Status: Active. AKA: The Fenians. Facts: -The Irish people are known for their capacity to ingest alcohol, their willingness to get rowdy and for being so chaotic and disorganized. But despite the stereotype, the Fenians have managed to form a tribal organization that stretches the width and breath of the Atlantic Ocean. -The Irish have always had a capacity for traveling and immigration, it's been said that wherever the Atlantic touches land, there you can find the Irish. The Chapter has cells in every major city along the coast, from Boston and New York to Belize and Argentina. -The Fenians draw heavily from the Anarchs (because Ireland has a long history of revolution), the Creators / Dancers (Irish are lovers of the arts, especially song and dance), the Corsairs (because a lot of pirates in times past have been Irish, which makes sense given that Ireland is an island nation), the Pagans (because the ancient Celts were loaded with paganism), Tricksters and the Priests (Ireland's long-time association with the Catholic Church is well known publicly). -However, because Ireland has been subjugated by England many times in the past, the Fenian Brotherhood is distrustful of the Order of Kings. -Chapter disputes tend to get settled through drinking contests, or battles of wit. In times past, when two groups of Fenians would disagree passionately about something, they would go out and stand at opposite ends of a field. Each group would select a representative whose job it was to hurl insults at the opposition. When one representative was clearly out-doing the other, that group would be declared the winner. -The Fenians, thanks to their long association with the Order of Pagans, have good relations with the Fey. Fae beings will probably act kindly towards Adepts they know to be members of the Fianna. -Theists who join the Chapter and commit themselves to the Isle of Destiny Name are favored by this Chapter. Blackthorns: The Blackthorns are the elite fighters in the Chapter. Membership into this group of singled-out fighters will require recognition among members of the Chapter for one's talents and abilities (especially their toughness). Blackthorns have a long and proud history as warriors. They fought in the American-Mexican war, they battled the British countless times, they even fought for their people in Australia when it was an English penal colony. Blackthorns in modern times fight like mafia gangsters: they sneak up and ambush with guns and explosives. They usually canvass a target days or weeks in advance and put out word through the local gossip vines that they're willing to pay handsomely for good information on how to better strike their enemies. The Blackthorns also have dealings with the IRA, which means they have strong connections in the illegal gun trade. When the Blackthorns go to war, they do so with the latest in military-grade field weapons. References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fianna -http://www.irishtimes.com/ -https://aoh.com -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drrG-QDeqzc Category:Celtic Category:Fenian Brotherhood